Escaping the mundane
by ItsDillon
Summary: An emotional story about Chase who unwillingly falls for his brother Adam. These events lead towards an emotional roller coaster. But little does he know, Adam feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Acceptance

Chase POV

I woke up like every other morning, tears in my eyes, me clutching my chest for much needed air, soft whimpers escaping my mouth. I hate waking up like this but truth be told its becoming part of my morning routine. It gets better over time, but after it gets better it becomes worse than it was before. What caused me to wake from my slumber? The nightmare where I confess my feelings to Adam and his reaction sends shivers down my spine. Lets just say it ends with me laying in my own pool of blood, broken bones, torn out heart (figuratively speaking), and I'm alone. It's the one thing I fear most "loneliness". Not being loved by anyone. Not being noticed. Not being accepted.

I shrug it off and choose to forget what happened in my dream. I force myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I usually let the water run a bit allowing steam to fill the room. Finally I entered the warm water and instantly feel more relaxed. After I wash off I carefully step out trying not to slip. I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed that it was 4:32 AM. Since it was Saturday I could peacefully live in my home WITHOUT the usual bullying and teasing at school. I throw on sweatpants and a normal T-SHIRT and a pair of pink socks. I loved the socks. Bree got it for me on my birthday last year. Even if it was pink, I didn't care. As I got down to the living room I saw Bree was passed out on the couch. I chuckled a bit and shook her to wake her up. 'It's not good for your back to sleep on a couch'. She finally woke up and sat up at lightning speed. Our foreheads collided.

"Owwww", I said clearly letting her know I'm in pain!

"Sorry chase!" she quickly hugged me. "Why did you wake me? You know I have sleep reflexes" she said humorously

"Its fine Bree" I smiled back kindly and broke the hug

We are really, really close. I trust her with my life. She's always there for me and we do almost everything together. Bree is the best big sister anyone can ask for. She and Tasha are the only people who know that I'm gay and also know about me being deeply in love with Adam. Of course Bree and Tasha being there normal selves think that it's cute. I usually blush when they playfully tease me about it, but also give in, laughing about it.

Bree then left the living room and headed upstairs. I plopped down on the couch and started to flip through the channels. I saw something called 'mama' and decided to watch it.

TIME SKIP

"Shit" I stared wide eyed at the rolling credits. Holding my blanket over half my face, only my eyes are visible. My breath is shaky because holy shit that was scary.

I looked at the clock again and saw that it was 6:45 on the dot. I cuddled into the couch and closed my eyes for a while until I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and noticed it was MR Davenport.

MR Davenport adopted me, Bree and Adam when we where very little. I was about 2 and Adam was 5 and Bree was 3. He never told us about our past really. Whenever we try to talk about it he shuts out. He just says that it's better to suppress the memory.

Anyway after MR Davenport entered I hid under the blanket hoping not to be noticed since I wanted a day off. I really didn't want to do chores and stuff.

"I already saw you chase" he said in a victorious manner. "And don't worry; you can have the day off"

"Thank you so much MR D…enjoy work" I said awkwardly

"Thanks, I'll try to enjoy working on a Saturday" he left and I was once again alone

I know I'm a little shy towards MR D but I don't have a great bond with him. Well not like Leo and Adam. I know that he thinks less of me, in comparison wit the rest of the family. But I also know that he is very protective of me.

I cuddle deeper into the couch rethinking the scary scenes of the movie. I really don't know why I'm doing this… I hate horror movies. The only thing that will allow me to enjoy it will be Adam holding me in his strong arms, Him calming me when I get scared.

I decided to go back to my room. As I go upstairs I bump into someone and I fall backwards. Before I could hit the floor his arms where wrapped around my waist preventing me to endure any form of pain. He pulled me closer and my hands where forced onto his chest. I realized that my knight in shining armor is Adam. Instantly I get nervous, my heart pounding out of my chest. I start to tear up.

Adam's POV

I woke up due to the sound of MR Davenport and Chase talking about heck knows what. I threw of the covers and was hit with a gust of cold air. After my body adjusted to the cold I exited my room to investigate what the sound was. As I walked out of my room I instantly bumped into a small figure. My instinct kicked in and I grabbed it to prevent it from falling.

I pulled it up to witness that it was Chase. My baby brother, the person I held most dearly to my heart. The one I want to hold in my arms till the day I die. I know that I love Chase more than a brother. Look I might be dumb but I know that we aren't related. But why would he ever want to be with me? I'm dumb old Adam that everybody looks down on! I don't even know if he's gay? But as I saw chase I pulled him a lot closer to assure him that he was safe. He instantly began to tense in my arms trying to avoid my gaze. WHY does he get so nervous around me? Maybe he has feelings for me? HA a guy can dream.

"Chase are you okay?" I said in a caring tone.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. I noticed him tearing up

"Heyyy what's wrong?" I hug him trying to console my little brother.

"N...Nothi…Ing." It broke my heart seeing him cry. But I'm curios why he is crying.

Chases POV

"N…Nothi…Ing." I said while tears slowly fall down my face. The only thing keeping me from having a breakdown is Adam's body heat.

"Chase, I'm not blind… just tell me." Adam pleaded

I ignored him because really? I can't tell him 'hey Adam, I'm deeply in love with you'. Can I? Help me!

Bree POV

After chase woke me up I went up back to my room. I tried to sleep but failed miserably and decided too get ready for the day. I showered and put on some comfy clothes, since it is a WET, Cold and rainy day. I plopped down on my bed with my bedazzled pink laptop and decided to watch some vines.

TIME SKIP

"LOL" I laughed hysterically.

Sadly my laptop's battery died. I am quite hungry… maybe some ice cream and 'Netflix and chill' by myself. As I exit my room I freeze at what I see, Adam holding Chase in his arms. I Gather almost all my strength not to squeal at this because honestly, CUTE!

I heard Adam asking him what's wrong and Chase is crying? Okay something is NOT right. Quickly I rush towards them.

"Hey Adam can I borrow chase please" I ask grabbing chase and run back towards my room. "Thank you" I said before I close the door.

Chase POV

Oh my god that was nerve wrecking. Thanks to Bree I can let it all out without making myself even a bigger fool in front of Adam. All I'm wondering about is why he hugged me and looked so concerned when I started crying? Maybe he did have feelings for me.

"Hey Chase u okay? Bree asked in a soft tone.

I did not answer her, but merely gave her a nod to tell her 'no I'm not okay'. She walked over and gave me a tight hug. Comforting me and trying to console me.

"Wanna Netflix and chill with me" she asked laughing… She probably watched vines I assumed

"As long as I get to pick the movie" I asked forcing a weak smile

"Deal" she hugged me once more and went to the kitchen to fetch us some snacks, pop corn and ice cream.

I made myself comfy in her bed and linked her laptop with the TV in her room. I'm kinda shocked to see that she hasn't done it already. Anyway after resetting it all I started my search for a movie. I'm in a really sad mood and usually cliché rom-com help me to adjust but know it will only make me think of Adam. Maybe a musical should help me. Look I know I'm a guy and all but I am a sensitive person and I am only 15. So don't judge me until you know you're perfect. Anyway I decided on pitch perfect 2, since it is a musical and comedy…

Later Bree arrived with the 'goods' and we began our journey of laughing and trying to cheer me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Only Time

Chase POV

"I have to say, I enjoyed the first Pitch Perfect much more than the second one" I say with quite a lot of thought

"Hmm I have to disagree with you Chase, the music was more modern in this one, and Fat Amy ripped her wrecking ball performance" Bree said

"Ha-ha yeah she clearly did not only rip her performance but also her pants" I am clearly going to have nightmare's

"I am glad you are feeling better little bro, don't let such little things get you down in life. You are an amazing person and in time you will be rewarded" Bree said with lots of confidence

"Thanks Bree, I really appreciate it" I hug her tight

And that is why I have the best sister in the whole wide world! She cares so much about me and she's BADASS while she does it! Meanwhile I am not feeling very well; witch is peculiarly strange since we are not supposed to get ill with our bionics and all.

Anyway after our little conversation I decided to go and search for Adam because I think I owe him an apology. After how I acted he probably thinks I am a freak or an annoying, weak, obnoxious, little brother. But like Bree said, I should not let little things like these get me down.

As I slowly approach Adams room trying not to panic again, I finally reached the door. Keeping my manners in mind I softly nock on the door not wanting to invade his privacy. Seconds later the door opens and I am greeted by a familiar face.

Adam POV

I just finished cleaning my room when I heard a knock on the door. As I opened the door I was greeted by no other than my beautiful baby brother.

"Hey Chase! How can I help you?" I asked joyfully

"Oh um hey Adam, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, I'll try to stay out of your way from in future references" Chase said in a sheepish manner

"First of all, why on earth do you want to stay away from me? Second, why are you trying to be so formal?" I said with I bit of annoyance because really?

"Because Adam I have no other way of speaking to you, every time we are together you either mock me, tease me because I'm so small and fragile or you punch me or throw me across the room!"

"I... am sor-"

"Don't say you are sorry Adam, because we both know you don't care!" His words are filled with hurt, sorrow and anger

I was truly shocked at what just happened? I really did not expect that from Chase, I really did not know felt that way. He felt that I don't care. He felt broken! Before I could say anything else to him he ran towards his room, slammed the door and locked himself inside. I feel horrible!

Bree POV

I'm glad Chase feels better, I do not want to see him so down again. Since I have nothing to do I decide to go to Tasha. She is still in her room and I really need to have my daily dose of girl talk!

I knocked on the door and was welcomed inside. Funny enough Leo was also there, but since he loves gossiping I shouldn't be surprised. After a while we heard chase shouting at Adam and then the slam of a door. Leo and I wanted to investigate but before we could go Tasha stopped us and she insisted that she should talk to Chase alone.

Tasha POV

I really hope Chase is alright, I'm starting to get really worried about him. I know he thinks the best solution to his problem is just to bottle it all up, but it really is not! Chase is a lovely, soft hearted, smart, handsome boy and he is also VERY fragile, witch makes him more special.

I can see that it's starting to get to him, and its killing me. It kills me that as a mother, even though we aren't related, I cannot help Chase through certain situations. Especially this one, but al that I can do for know is offer advice and a lot of support.

Anyway I head towards Chase's room and place a soft knock on the door. I raise my hand again to knock but before I could make contact with the door I hear the sobs of my baby boy. His whimpers tell the sad tail of a broken heart.

"Chase… honey, can I come in?" I asked a more equivalent question instead of stating the obvious like 'are you okay'

In just a few moments the door unlocks and I open. I rush towards him and just hold him. Gently caressing his hair and rocking him back and forth while he cries his heart out. I just wish there is more that I could do for him.

Chase POV

I can't do this anymore; I just keep on crying and crying. I guess I'm letting out all the things I've been bottling up over the time, the bullying at school, the teasing, Adam. I guess all I can do is wait, maybe all will happen in time. Only time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Always together

 **Author's first note LOL! Okay hey guys and galls! IM new to the whole writing thing so please just stick with me haha! My EDITOR is UNKNOWNDIVA.. she is the best! Go read her fanfictions please! So yeah! Here is the next chapter.. and please review!**

 **TOOTH (GUEST) : Hi! thanks for reviewing, here is another chapter! **

**Chase POV**

It's been a few days since my mini breakdown. I've slowly been getting better but I'm guessing after today it'll be worse, since its school again. I struggle to get out of bed feeling stiff and very dizzy. I'll have to talk to Mr. Davenport because I really don't hope it's a glitch. I am going through enough shit at the moment. My eyes are feeling quite weird tough.

I start with my normal morning routine. After I step out of the shower I neatly wrap a towel around me. On my way out of the bathroom I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My skin, like frostbite enhanced by the moon's pale gaze. My body, like a flower in the middle of a herd, so easily trampled on. I just feel worthless. I leave the bathroom before I upset myself more, and I'm instantly feeling very dizzy. My vision starts to darken and not long after I hit the floor with heavy impact, slowly drifting away into an unforgiving abyss. Alas, before I hit the floor I managed to call out the name of the person I need. The person I love. Adam.

 **Adam POV**

I wake up with kink in my step. As always being overly cheery ready to tackle the day head on! I still feel bad about Chase tough. I love him, a lot, and I just wish that he would realize that. I only wish the best upon him, but fate seems not to have an eye on him. What really broke my heart was last night. I heard him crying. I feel bad because of what happened but I'm also mad at myself. I forgot that he is so fragile. I want to protect him, just hide him away from the world and take him for myself.

Anyway as I make my bed, I was stopped by the call of my name then a hard thud sound. I rush towards the door and see Chase lying on the floor, unconscious. I tell myself to keep calm since we are trained for situations like this. I call for MR. Davenport and rush to Chase. I scoop him in my arms and finally MR. Davenport appears.

"Adam? What happened? Oh my god Chase! Take him down to the lab now!" He says in a panicked manner

"I don't know what happened, he called me then I heard a thud sound and then I saw him lying on the ground" I say starting to panic

"Okay, Adam calm down just take him down to the lab" He said

I quickly make my way to lab trying not to bump chase against anything on the way. I'm instructed to place him on the table for further examination. I really hope Chasey is alright. Before I could say anything I'm asked to leave. Hesitantly I leave the lab and head upstairs to assure everyone's curiosity. I just need to tell Chase how I feel soon, or I fear he won't make it any longer.

 **MR. Davenport POV**

I just finished up with Chase; he woke up but is completely exhausted and is now asleep again. He won't be going to school for a while and I need Adam to stay here with him, just incase he passes out again. I did some tests on Chase and I'm really concerned because he is not supposed to get ill. The results will be available within 24- hours, so all that we can do at the moment is wait! I Head up to the living room to be greeted by my lovely family.

"Hey guys Chase-…"

"Is he okay?" Adam interrupts me

"I was about to get to that, but yeah he's alright for now but I'm really concerned since you are not supposed to get sick." I said

"Oh, well I'm really glad Chase is okay" Tasha said

"Me to" Bree said along with Leo

"Okay, um is he eating alright? And is he experiencing any stress or mood drops?" I ask

"I'll talk to you later in private honey" Tasha said

"Okay, Oh and Adam I want you to stay here with Chase, I just need you to keep an eye on him" I said receiving complaints from Bree and Leo

Anyway Bree and Leo leaves for school, While Tasha and I ready up also to leave. Witch leaves Adam with Chase. I hope they will try to get along in future references since they are sort of brothers. And also it'll be good for Chase to have someone to look after him. I call Tasha and we are also on our way to work.

 **Adam POV**

Yes! I am alone with Chase today, and that means I have the opportunity to tell him how I truly feel about him. As I head down to the lab I take a long look at Chase. God he looks awful, his hair is messy and he has a few bruises, he just doesn't look healthy and it's probably because of me! Maybe today isn't the right day to tell him.

I grab a chair and place it next to him, and finally I settle down next to my baby brother. I take his hand into mine and enjoy the feeling of holding a part of him. He obviously also enjoys it because I can see a smile constantly creeping onto his face every time I rub my thumb over his hand. After a while I get tired but decide against it to sleep since I have to keep an eye on Chasey. Eventually the sleep catches up with me and I blissfully drift of into a peaceful sleep.

 **Chase POV**

I wake up and try to open my eyes but they are too heavy. The other thing I realize is someone is holding my hand. The hand is a little rough, and has a strong grip. I realize that it's Adam, and instead of panicking I savor the warmth of his touch. Even him holding my hand is enough to make butterflies go crazy in my tummy, to make my heart melt, to make me fall in love with him all over again. I'm love Adam so much it's starting to hurt.

Finally with struggle I force my eyes open and see that Adams asleep. He looks so peaceful. He's pouting now so that makes him extra cute! I'm smiling like a loon and softly giggling as if I'm intoxicated with laughing gas; if he wakes up he'll think I'm crazy.

I'm glad I don't have to go to school today. Trent has it in for me, since the first day of school I've been his target, his personal punching bag. The worst part is that they all just stare as it happens, they don't move a muscle to help me. It sucks!

Anyway, I'm really thirsty but I'm too weak at the moment to stand up without falling down. I sit up straight and turn to get out of bed trying not to wake Adam. Without realizing that I'm still holding Adam's hand I fail horribly at trying to stand and fall back on the bed puling Adam with me. He's wide awake and laying on top of me.

 **Adam POV**

I'm waked by something pulling me forward, and the next thing I realize I'm on top of it. Soon realizing that it's Chasey I'm lying on top of. I turn him around so that he's on top of me, preventing me to crush his lithe body.

"We really have to stop with these close encounters" I said jokingly

"Yeah, sorry for waking you, I just wanted to get a glass of water but I fell backwards" He said sheepishly

"No prob Chasey, I don't mind it. You're my baby brother, and I love you. I love you a lot, and I hope that you would realize that now" I say reassuring him that it's okay

"Thanks Ad... Adee" He said blushing, it's freaking adorable!

"Pleasure, and remember Chasey, I'm always here for you" I hope he starts trusting me after this little 'accident'

"Thank you. I'll try and be a little less sheepish when I'm around you" He said. And I'm very glad he's warming up to me.

"You should try and get some rest, you still look very tired"

"I am still a bit tired, but Adee?"He asked nervously

"Yes Chasey"

"Will you stay here, with me?" He asked, looking away

"Of coarse I will Chasey, Just close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise"

"Thank you Adam. And I love you" He whispers, almost asleep

"I love you to" I finally say

He doesn't know the meaning I have behind those three words. I just wish his meaning is the same as mine. But this thing we just did now, comes real close to what I really want, so guess my future with Chasey won't be so grim after all. I close my eyes and fall asleep with him still on top of me. I could really get use to this.

 **Chase POV**

This was amazing, near perfect for me actually. He said he loves me, even though he means it in a brotherly way, It's more than enough to make me melt. If this is all I'll ever have with Adam, then I guess it's actually okay. I will be okay.

I finally fall asleep, with my head on Adam's chest, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep. One thing both of us didn't realize was that our hands are still laced together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Warrior**

 **AUTHERS NOTE** **: Hi people! So sorry for taking like 5 months to update a story…. Anyway its vacation in a week for me so that equals. Daily uploads! My AMAZ editor is UNKNOWNDIVA. Go read her fics… she is graduating in three days! So happy for you friend! Go read my other friend The Elite Bionic's fanfics as well!**

 **TOOTH (guest)** **: well thank you for reading my fanfictions! They will have their first kiss on chapter 6!**

 **ArticSarcastic** **: Thank you for reading. Here is another chapter!**

 **Tasha's POV**

What a day I sigh to myself as I finish up a couple of things at work. I still haven't had the chance to talk to Donald about Chase, mostly because I think it's not my place to tell him what's going on. And I don't think he'll be very happy to hear that Chase is in love with his brother. I just hope Chase managed to survive today, with him and Adam being alone together. Anyway I greet my colleagues and head off back home.

 **'Mini time skip'**

I arrive back at the mansion and get started on dinner. I decided on Ravioli since I know its Adam's favorite and for dessert Crème Brule since its Chase's favorite. Donald told me Chase is at the medical ward section in the lab. I'm not in there much, but luckily I know my way around the place. I finally reach the lab's medical section and stand in Awe at what I'm seeing. Chase, asleep on Adam's chest and one of their hands are laced together. Suddenly confusion hits me, so does Adam feel the same way? Are they together? No matter what the scenario I'm very happy for Chase. He deserves this, after all his pain and suffering. I decide to leave the two of them alone and continue cooking. Chase and I are going to have a nice chat real soon. Not long after, Bree and Leo arrive back from school.

"Hello! How was school?" I ask politely

"It was alright I guess; I'll be upstairs if you need me. I have tons of homework!" Leo said heading up stairs

"Okay… how was your day Bree?"

"Amazing, I got an A on my biology test" She said in a proud manner

"Awesome, I'm very glad. See us girls can also be smart!" I say with a big goofy grin

"WORD, um where is Chase and Adam?" Bree asked with a hint of concern in her voice

"Medical ward in the lab"

"Okay thanks, I'll be right back" She walk's off towards the elevator

"Oh and Bree, Don't wake them" I said. She nods confusingly

I really hope she doesn't bother them, Chase needs his rest. My main mission now, is to try and convince Donald that he has to be alright with what ever is going on with Chase

 **Bree POV**

Wake them? I shrug off what ever she meant by that. As I enter the ward I cover my mouth preventing myself from screaming myself into a glitch. I'm exited, happy, confused and grateful. Are they together? But wait before I make any conclusions I need to get closer. I enter mission impossible mode and duck and dive my way towards them. Okay so he's sleeping on Adam's chest, and their holding hands. This is all so confusing! I run back to Tasha and I told her what I just saw, and she said she's also confused. Maybe we need to hear the story from Chase, rather than get our hopes up for nothing.

 **Chase POV**

Wow! I haven't slept like that in ages. I can almost say that I'm fully rested, but despite sleeping well I'm still a little tired. I hope MR. Davenport figured out what's wrong with me. I can feel my head slowly rising up and down and an arm firmly wrapped around my waist. Which means that what happened between me and Adam wasn't a dream. I can't explain how amazing it was for me, the warmth, the closure, the feeling. The feeling I got when he said 'Chase I love you'

I promised Adam that I'll be more social towards him. That I'll talk to him when something's wrong because he wants to protect me and be there for me. I guess it's the least I can do. I just close my eyes, savoring heat radiating from his body.

 **Adam POV**

I wake up, my arms wrapped around Chase's lithe body. The feeling is amazing, knowing that he is okay and safe in my arms. It's all I want for Chasey, for him to know that I'll always protect him, and love him! Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll find a way to wiggle myself into his heart! As much as I love this position we are in, I really gotta pee! I hope he is awake!

"Hey Chasey, you awake?"

"Hmmm" he groaned

"Ha-ha I know your awake" I tickled him and he started giggling

"S…Sto…stop it Adee! Haha you know I'm ticklish!" He giggled and stared into my eyes

"I'm so happy to see that beautiful smile again" I say making him blush

"Thanks" he smiled

"So how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"Mkay and YES I slept amazingly well! You would make an awesome pillow!" He laughed and rested his head on my chest.

"Well as much as I'd love to be your pillow, I really gotta go pee!" I lifted him and set him down again.

"Oki doki, I don't think I can walk by myself yet, so could you just maybe take me upstairs?"

"Of coarse Chasey, anything for you!" I said with meaning

I picked Chasey up bridal style and carried him to the elevator.

 **Bree POV**

Me and Tasha were busy talking when suddenly the elevator opens and Adam has a concerned look on his face. I panic and rush over to them!

"Adam what's wrong, is Chase okay? I asked

"Nothing! I just really gotta pee!" he placed Chase on the couch and ran to the bathroom.

We all burst out laughing at Adam, he such a cute goofy goof! Meanwhile my mindset goes straight towards Chase. Me and Tasha exchange looks and we both rush towards Chase. Then the questions starting flying!

"So Chase… Do you want to tell us something?" I asked him scrunching my eyebrows up and down

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked innocently

"A…cough…dam…cough"

"OH!" He said with a face palmed expression

"Yep, tell us everything? Does he know how you feel about him? Does he feel the same?" I loaded him with the questions

"Bree honey give him some space!" Tasha exclaimed

"Well, Adam held my hand and I woke up to get water, and because I'm so tired and stuff I struggle to walk without falling down. Also I didn't realize Adam was holding my hand while sleeping so I stood up but fell down pulling him onto me. Then he flipped us around and we talked and he said he wants me to talk more with him and stuff and he wants to protect me." He said out of breath

"And?" I asked

"Oh and he said he loves me, but I doubt it's the same love I feel towards him. He thinks of it as a brotherly love." He said sadly

"Chase! Oh my gosh" I sighed

"What?" he asked confused

"You'll figure it out soon enough" Tasha said with a big smile

OMG! How can he not see that Adam also likes him! Ugh boys. But at least he and Adam had the chance to talk and hopefully Chase won't be so shy towards Adam. Anyway, I gotta help Tasha with dinner.

 **Adam POV**

Chase loves me? I couldn't help but overhear there conversation. He actually loves me. I mean like LIKE-LIKE love. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna ask him out? Shit, MR Davenport. He is gonna freak out. But one thing is for sure, I HAVE to take it slow with Chasey.

 **Chase POV**

That was horrible. All the questions, I mean hello people I just got out of med section! Anyway tonight is movie night, it's something me, Bree, Adam and Leo do. We each get pick out a movie, but depending on whose turn it is. Tonight is Leo's turn and he loves horror movies, but weirdly enough he never watches them until the end. He's probably to scared! Loser hahaha. I'm probably more scared.

Time skip *Still Chase POV*

"Wow Tasha that was the best Crème Brule ever." I said stuffing my mouth with the last of the dessert

"It's always a pleasure to make food that you guys love." She smiled warmly

"Well me and Tasha are of to bed; it was a LONG day… anyway you kids have fun with your movie night. Chase I got your results back and everything's OKAY, you were just experiencing a few stress problems." MR Davenport said

"What a relief" Tasha exclaimed

"Yep, night guys, Adam just make sure the house is locked properly before you sleep" MR D said

"Will do" Adam waved as they went to bed

"Okay guys, the movie I chose for tonight is… THE CONJURING" Leo exclaimed

We all settled down trying to find a place to relax. Bree and Leo hogged the coach while Adam sat on the floor with his back against the coach. He realized that I don't have a seat yet. So he pats empty space in front of him. I hesitate a bit but eventually make my way over to him. I falter on my way since my legs are still little wobbly but he catches me just in time. I settle down with my back against his chest and my head carefully tucked in the crook of his head. I snuggled deeper into him and he threw a blanket over us to keep us warm.

"Are we ready?" Bree asked

"Ready" We all said in unison

Mini Time Skip

The end credits just started rolling. I have to admit I was scared a lot throughout the movie. But Adam held my hand under the covers of the blanket, and every time I got scared he rubbed his thumb over my hand. Bree and Leo went to sleep sometime through the movie.

Adam carried me upstairs to bed. He tucked me in and he was about to leave but I stopped him cause I'm still scared.

"Adam. I'm scared." I said

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" He asked sweetly

I simply nod. He climbs in under the covers next to me and wraps his arm around me, probably just to ensure me that he will protect me. Why else would he? But I'm not gonna complain. Having him here with me is more perfect then what I could hope for. I'm just so thankful to have him. I just… just can't. I start to cry a little and he turns me over so that I'm facing him.

"Chasey what's wrong!? Are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Mkay… just so thankful to have you in my life. Sorry for crying its stupid" I said sadly

"Chasey, it's not stupid. I'm also very thankful for having you. You don't know how thankful. And I protect you, because I love you and you're fragile. Not weak, just fragile."

"I know I'm fragile. But people need to know that behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior." I say proudly

"My little warrior" Adam smiled and hugged me tightly

I fell asleep in his arms. The place where I want to be always, and forever.

 **BOOM! LONG CHAPTER TO SAY SORRY WITH FLUFF AND CUTENESS... anyway please comment and see you next time! DylanQ gone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trust**

 **AUTHER'S NOTE: Well here is another chapter! Thanks for reading this! Anyway have fun reading! Editor UNKNOWNDIVA. Go read her story. The previous chapter was inspired by the song "Warrior – Beth Crowley" Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much for reading! Here is another chapter for you!**

 **The Elite Bionic :Thanks for the nice words! And for reading also for reviewing! Here is another chapter!**

 **Adam POV**

I wake up to the cause of something stirring in my arms. I open my eyes to see that it's Chasey who awoke me from my slumber. He looks so peaceful. I need to get ready for the day since it's the last day I'm off. Tomorrow it's back to school for me, but Chase is off until Friday. And I need to talk to MR Davenport today, about me feeling this way about Chase. I don't know how he will react, but I need to tell him the truth.

I gently loosen my arms around Chase and get up out of bed, trying not to wake him. I head back to my room and enter the shower. After showering and getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. To my surprise Tasha is making pancakes.

"Hey Tasha!" I say cheerily

"Hello Adam, how did you sleep?" She asked

"Good I guess, just not use to sleeping with someone else in the same bed" I exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked confused

"Oh Chase was scared last night because we watched a scary movie, so he asked me if I could stay with him." I said smiling

"That's so sweet of you Adam. Chase is very lucky to have you as his brother." She smiled in a knowingly manner

"Thanks! I just want to protect him and be there for him." I said lovingly

"I'm guessing you're here for the pancakes… just please save some for Chase, he also needs to eat." She said humorously

"What about Leo and Bree?" I asked taking a plate stacked with pancakes

"They already ate because they have school today"

"Oh yeah... Have you seen MR Davenport? I need to talk to him about something."

"As a matter of fact I have seen him. He's in the lab, working on some projects or something. You know Donald and his thingy's." She exclaimed "Anyway I have to go to work. I don't want to be late AGAIN. Enjoy your day sweetie." She hugged me

"Okay! Enjoy your day." I smiled

"Thank you! Oh and Adam, remember to shave next time! Haha, bye!" She went of

Great, now is the perfect time to go talk to MR Davenport. BTW Tasha can make a mean pancake! I quickly place my plate into the dishwasher and head towards the lab. As I enter the lab I see MR Davenport working on one of his inventions. I make my way to him. I can already feel my heart racing and hands getting sweaty. I really hope that he will be okay with it.

 **MR Davenport POV**

Today is gonna be a good day. I woke up in a good mood, and had the best pancakes. So now I'm fresh and ready for the challenges of the day. I head down to the lab to start tinkering and maybe work on a few inventions. As I get started working, Adam walks into the lab. Maybe something happened to Chase again?

"Hey Adam is everything okay? Is Chase okay?" I asked curiously

"Huh, oh yeah he's okay, much better actually." He exclaimed

"Oh okay then. That's great news, but what else is bothering you?"

"Okay MR Davenport, first I need you promise me you wont hate me." He stated nervously

"Adam why would I ha…" I was cut off

"Just promise! Please?"

"Okay I promise, but I need to know what's going on." I said sternly

"Okay, I thought it going to be phase. Something that will eventually pass over, but as time went by it only got worse. I was confused at first when I started feeling this way." He said shaking on the verge of tears

"Feeling how Adam?" I'm starting to worry, is Adam okay?

"I love Chase MR Davenport! I love him the same way you love Tasha. I want to hold him, kiss him, hug him and protect him. I LOVE CHASE! I want to make he feel happy. I want to make him feel special every day, every second of his life. I want him to know that he is loved unconditionally." Adam burst out in tears. I hug him, trying to console him

I don't know what to say. I'm shocked and surprised. Happy but very confused. I'm also angry at Adam because he does not realize how this can affect Chase. Adam is strong and can take hits. Chase on the other hand is much more emotional and fragile. People are cruel and many won't approve him and Adam being together. I know Chase feels the same about Adam, I've known for a while now. I overheard him and Tasha talking about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I approve. But I need to know if Adam is capable of taking care of Chase. But I'm glad he chose to tell me about this. I need to talk with the two of them about this.

"Adam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hate you. I'm happy you told me, really I am." I say

"R…Real…Really?" He asked finally calmed

"Yes really! I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. Adam all I'm gonna say is yes, you have my approval to be with Chase. But I have to speak with you both about it okay?" I said lovingly

"So I can be with Chase?" He asked star-struck

"Yes, but Adam you have to take it slow. Promise me you will?"

"I promise. It was my intent from the start." He exclaimed

"Okay then. Have fun I guess?" I said

Adam ran off to the elevator. Okay so my sons are gonna be together now. Wow that's something I never thought would happen. Anyway, I'm okay with it. I'm happy that Chase will have someone now. I need to call Tasha, to tell her what just happened. Oh damn, I forgot to tell Adam about next week's family trip! The Davenports are going to Paris!

 **Adam POV**

Oh my God. This, this is amazing. I can be with Chase. My dream can come true. I'm ecstatic at the moment. I rush off to Chase's room but on my way to his room, I stop in my tracks. How am I going to tell him that I love him? I can't just waltz in there and say 'hey Chase, we are gonna be together now'. It has to be special. I'll think of something. Meanwhile I have to shave, the beard is a no-no. But first I need to go wake Chasey, he still needs to eat.

 **Chase POV**

Last night was great. I got to cuddle with Adam while watching movie, and he also offered to stay with me for the night because I was scared. He's so sweet and special. He makes me feel so safe. Sadly he wasn't there when I woke up. He probably left because it was weird for him. But ah-well, a least I could savor some part it. Anyway I decide to get ready for the day. I jumped out of bed but almost fell because I'm still a little stiff, but managed to get to the bathroom unharmed. I showered and got dressed. I'm kind of hungry, but first I got to brush my teeth. Just as I finished brushing Adam walked into the bathroom.

"Morning Chasey." He opened his arms, inviting me for a hug

"Morning Adee." I said gladly accepting the invitation.

"There are pancakes for you if you are hungry." He exclaimed

"Thank you." I said laughingly

"What's so funny?" He grinned

"I'm sorry but you don't look good with a beard." I laughed

"Yeah-yeah, I'm actually gonna shave now." He said with a bit of annoyance.

Oops. I didn't want to upset him. I hope he's not mad at me or something now. I love Adam and all but the beard is a BIG no-no!

"Can I help you maybe? But it's fine if you don't want me to." I said sheepishly

"Well that's very kind of you; I'd love it if you would help me." He smiled

I smiled and nodded. He then gently placed is hand on my waist and lifted me up, placing me down on the counter. He handed me the shaving cream and blade. Even though I haven't shaven before, I know how to. MR Davenport showed me once. He then moved so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from him. He placed his hands on my legs and I applied the cream on my hands.

"I TRUST you Chasey." Adam stated

I then slapped both my hands onto his cheeks and foam exploded everywhere. I giggled like a little girl and he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Never mind… I don't trust you. Haha." He said teasingly

"Sorry I just had to; your facial expression was priceless Adee." I blushed and smiled

After laughing a bit we managed to calm down. I also managed to rid the ugly beard off his face. Now he is back to beautiful Adam again. I really am hungry now. And I'm not a happy person when I'm hungry.

"All done!" He hugged me to say thank you "Can we go eat now?" I asked

"Yep, do you want me to carry you or do you want to try walking? He asked concerned

"I want to try walk, but will you catch me if I fall?" I exclaimed

"Always" He stated

We then made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and quickly devoured them. Adam then suggested that we should watch a movie, I agreed politely and we settled down onto the coach. We watched some kind of action comedy movie. I eventually fell asleep with his arms wrapped around my waist; and with my head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

"I love you Adam." I said in a tired manner

"I love you to Chase." He said lovingly.

 **BOOM! Wrote this chapter in one day. Anyway yeah please review! And thanks for reading. Because I love you guys so much, I updated so soon! I have one week left of exams and they are the BIG subjects. #Physics… anyway I'll update when its Vacation time. Meanwhile thanks for reading. DylanQ out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

 **AUTHER'S NOTE** **: Heyyy guys and galls! Thanks so much for reading my previous chapter! And also for those who commented! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Also to my editor; UNKNOWNDIVA… you are incredibly special! Thank you for being there for me, and thank you for reviewing my stories! #FANFICTION-BESTIES. CONGRATS with graduating! I'm very happy for you!**

 **The Elite Bionic** **: Thank you so much for the kind words and yeah finals were a total beach… anyway here is another chapter! By the way the Q is there for curiosity, cause I have this thing with curiosity.**

 **Dirtkid123** **: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is another chapter!**

Chase POV

I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen between me and Adam. Things have been PERFECT the past couple of days, with him being here at home with me. We managed to get so close in such a short time period. And that's what I'm afraid of, the fact that everything happened so quick. Which obviously means that things will eventually go bad. I just don't know when or where. Meanwhile I'm mentally preparing myself for it, by enjoying my time with Adam as much as I can. I can't sustain another blow. I won't make it.

Meanwhile, Adam is back at school since I'm better! I don't know what to do in the meantime. Its mid-term break next week and MR Davenport said that he has a surprise planned for us! Obviously curiosity struck but he won't budge, he won't even tell Tasha? Must be something to look forward to, anyway I'm thinking on things to do to make time go by faster. Video games suck when played alone, and I'm not fazed that much by them. I guess I'll just have to wait for the others to return home!

Adam's POV

School, what's not to like? It's just another warzone between different 'species' of teenagers. The battle for popularity and power is never ending and quite frankly it's irritating. Why there is need for such drama and violence, I really don't know but whatever the reason, I think it's stupid. I'm not targeted much at school and people choose to stay out of my way. I can say the same about Bree and Leo-(sometimes) - but Chase is a different story. He is one of many victims who succumb to the ill-works of school, such as bullying and teasing. Truth be told, I'm considering leaving school early. But that's just an option I'll have to be open to in future references.

Today sucked more than regular days, first of all, I had 3 tests today, and secondly Chase is absent. He was on my mind the entire day! I really hope he'll be okay alone for the day. He really is a handful if I have to say so myself. It's like coffee and energy drinks had children who got electrocuted and infused with the power of a nuclear bomb! He's really active and energetic, but only if he's in a very elated mood. It's last period, my leg is continuously bouncing up and down in anticipation, waiting for the bell to ring. The sooner I'm out of here, the quicker I get to see my Chasey.

Finally after what seems to be forever the bell goes and I'm off. Bree and Leo are already waiting for me in the school parking lot. After the coast is clear Bree super-speeds us back to the house. I straighten myself off and we enter the house. As we entered the house, everyone went their separate ways; Leo to the lab, Bree to her room, and I'm left alone. Now all that's left is to go greet Chasey! I headed towards his room and quietly opened the door.

Chase POV

I thought some music and reading will do me good, alas it cleanses the soul of worries. As I was reading with my headphones on, I didn't notice a figure approaching me. Not very long after I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Already knowing who my captor was, I closed my eyes and savored the embrace, steadily melting into it.

"You know, if you keep holding me I will eventually fall asleep." I said humorously

"I'm okay with it." He said smiling

"But it also means you won't be able to eat, cause you kinda need you hands for that."

"In that case, you're on your own" he laughed as he loosened his arms around me

"How was school? Never mind I think I already know the answer. Anyway did MR Davenport tell you anything about the family trip next week? I'm quite curios" I said now facing Adam

"Yep, he did mention something. But he kept discreet about it. Whatever it is, I think it will be fun!" He said smiling

"I hope so! Maybe we are going to go to a science museum?" My words are full of excitement

"I said 'FUN' Chase, 'FUN. F-U-N" he said walking out the room, gesturing me to follow

"What could be more fun than a science museum?" I said following Adam to the living room.

"Lets rather drop the subject; I don't want to argue about this, k?" He said placing his hands on my arms.

I nodded and we both headed towards the living room. To our surprise the entire family is gathered and seated. Even MR Davenport, Shit did he figure out my feelings for Adam? I instantly start to tense up. Adam realizes that I'm tense and placed is arm around my waist. I think for reassurance? Anyway MR Davenport gestured us to take a seat.

MR Davenport POV

Okay, it's time to tell the family that the davenports are going to Paris next week! I'm really exited! Adam is the only one other than me who knows where we are going. I told him to play dumb if anyone asks. He actually suggested that we go to Paris. He also said something about Chase wanting to go there someday, so I guess it's the least I could do! Anyway here goes!

"Okay guys, as you know there is a surprise waiting for us next week! And I can see that the anticipation is very high already, witch is a good thing a…"

"Yeah-yeah big D tell us already" Leo said smiling like a loon!

"I was about to; anyway, the Dooley- Davenports are going to Paris!" I said

Tasha POV

Yes! Finally a vacation away from home! The poor kids have never been out of town, ever! Well I mean except for missions of coarse, obviously they go to places and you know stuff. But I mean sight seeing and adventure. It's going to be amazing! Bree and I will go shopping with Donald's credit card! The entire family will go sight seeing. I can't wait! After all it's the 'City Of Love'. Perhaps sparks will fly and fires will finally ignite.

Bree POV

Je suis une fille! That is French for I am a girl! Boom, I mean finally we are going to Paris! I can't wait! Shopping, cuisine, love, art, just Paris! I have waited so long for this. From all the movies I watched about Paris, it just looks so amazing!

Adam POV

Finally MR Davenport told them! Its really hard keeping things from people I love. But I guess seeing their reaction was worth the wait. I am planning on telling Chase how I feel about him, since I know he feels the same way, it has to be special. Chase is still very emotional, and his nerves or constantly on edge. He needs to relax before he has nervous breakdown or something. I won't be able to live with myself if something bad happens to him.

After a while we all went our separate ways. I invited Bree and Chase to watch movie with me, but Bree declined. We settled comfortably in bed and started to watch the movie with my arms wrapped around Chasey's lithe body. After a while he turned in my arms and stared right at me with his hazel eyes.

"So are you excited to go to Paris? I know I am!" I said happily

"You have no idea; I can't wait just to escape my reality." He sighed

"How so Chase, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Mkay Adee. It's just I have this want, this need to feel something more. I crave love and adventure. I long for stormy nights. I hunger for lies and truths. The thrill of an escape, a distraction of the mundane. I yearn to share experience. To just, catch up and connect with someone." He said sadly and turned around again to face the movie

I'm speechless. I am literarily speechless. How can someone not love him? That was so deep, right in the feels. My heart skipped a few beats at his words. A constant question keeps pestering me now. Will I be able to offer that to Chase? I don't know if I'm good enough for him?

Meanwhile I didn't realize that he fell asleep. Well he did tell me if I keep holding him he will fall asleep. I'm ready for this; I'm ready for you Chase.

 **AUTHERS NOTE! HEWOOO people! Thanks a million for reading. Please comment what you think. And yes I do speak a little French. It's hella hard! Anyway Thanks again! Love u all! Sorry for the short chapter. Promise next one will be LONG, after all. Its paris ;)**


	7. HEY PEOPLE

Hey People. This sadly is not a chapter. It's just me saying I'm giving this story a break. I've lost my 'mojo' with the story. Im not canceling it completely, but I am going to be putting it on hold for a while. I don't know when exactly. I just feel like I rushed the story and I just don't feel satisfied. It was supposed to be a lot longer. Like the build of there brotherly to romantic relationship. And im sorry that im dropping you guys the chapter before they like get together but yeah. Im really sorry and also THANK YOU SO MUCH for even considering reading this. Every single comment gave me butterflies haha! But yeah! im so sorry and thank you so much. **I love alllllll of you!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This is good

 **DIRTKID123: This is for you 3**

 **Chase POV**

I'm leaving on a jet plane; don't know when I'll be back again. The song constantly repeats inside my head. I'm not considering it to be a burden because it's a constant reminder of Paris. I have to admit I'm a little scared of flying. Anyway since our flight is tomorrow it's obviously chaos at home. Everyone is rushed and panicked, all having the need to pack everything they may or may not need. For me it's just the basic essentials like clothes, toiletries, phone charger, headphones and a camera of coarse! MR Davenport extracted our chips earlier today since it will cause interference at the airport's metal detectors.

I managed to catch up on any work I missed during my absence at school. Luckily it wasn't that much. Meanwhile I'm finished packing and I have nothing to do. Maybe Bree or Adam needs some help with packing? I think I'll go help Bree because Adam was acting a little weird earlier. I think he's maybe nervous of flying? I don't know. As I made my way towards Bree's room I was stopped in my tracks by a very disturbing sight.

"What the… oh God no gross! LEO IF YOU WANT TO TWERK, PLEASE DO IT IN PRIVACY!" I shouted

"Hey don't hate the twerk er, hate the game!" He said laughingly

"Just… never mind" I sighed and entered Bree's room, placing a soft knock as I entered

"Hey stranger" Bree smiled

"Hey, do you need help with packing?" I asked as I took a seat on her bed

"Nah I'm good thanks Chase, but I really could use some company! So are you as exited as I am?" She said politely

"Duh, why can't people fathom that Paris is always exiting." I asked

"Because Chase, my dear baby brother, people will always have different opinions about things. I bet someone who constantly visits Paris will eventually find it dull in time. It's all about being perspective." She said as she neatly folded her clothes

"I guess you have a point, but Bree the question remains."

"And what is that question Chase?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"When did you get so wise?" I asked rubbing my chin with my thumb

"When I decided to grow facial hair" She said laughingly and made a mustache with her hair

We both laughed and enjoyed each others company. After she finished packing Tasha called us for dinner.

*Mini time skip*

"That was amazing Tasha!" Adam exclaimed

"Thank you honey, I try to impress." She said laughingly

"Well I'm pretty sure all of us are impressed." He said smiling… that smile makes butterflies somersault in my tummy.

"I agree. Let that be a lesson kids, marry someone who can make good food, even if they are ugly!" MR Davenport said "uh… not that your ugly. I-I will stop talking now."

"I thought so…" Tasha smirked

"Chase can make good food." Adam said smiling at me

"W-w-what? Oh I-I don't really um…" I blushed

"Don't deny it Chase, we all know you can cook." Leo said mischievously, earning a grin from Bree

"Okay guys, we are of to bed. Just clean up before you guys go to bed as well." Tasha said with a smile

"G'night guys, try not to stay up too late. Our flight leaves early tomorrow." MR Davenport said before waving us off.

That sure was interesting. Adam is really starting to act… weird? I don't know what it is. But I actually don't mind it because since he stated acting 'weird', we got closer. He's not just my annoying big brother who picks on me anymore. Now he is someone I yearn for. Someone I can rely on to be there. Someone to love me… Even though his love for me is totally different. We cleaned the remaining dishes, joking around and having fun.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Bree asked with her hands on her hips

"No thanks, I still have to pack my bags!" Leo exclaimed

"Bree, MR Davenport just said we shouldn't stay up late since our flight leaves early tomorrow." I said annoyed

"Chase you do know if you stay up late you will be tired tomorrow, and that means you can sleep on the plane." Adam said earning a nod from Bree

"Oh… that makes sense." I blushed

"Okay well I guess that's a no for the movie then. See you guys tomorrow." She said

"Sleep well."

"Will do." She smiled and walked off

"I guess you're the stupid one without your bionics haha" Adam laughed

"Ha-ha very funny." I pouted

"Aw is Chasey mad?" Adam smiled walking towards me

"Humph" I turned around

"You know I was only joking Chasey." He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat.

"No fair, I can't even PRETEND to be mad at you." I melted into the embrace

"Hmm, I'm too cute to be mad at." He said laughing into the crook of my neck

"Pft please you? Cute?" I said teasingly. He turned me around in his arms and pouted at me. He's freaking adorable! "Fine, you're a little cute."

"Ha! I once again reign victorious." He teased

"Yeah-yeah you win this round." I smiled "I know this is going to sound so anti-fun but I'm tired" I laughed

"Haha its fine." He picked me up"I'm going to watch a movie in my room, are you going to join me? Or should I carry your majesty to ye room? "He asked laughing

"I will join ye." I laughed and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck

Adam then carried me up to his room and literally threw me on is bed. I glared at him but he only laughed. His room is quite nice. Tidy and clean. Definitely not what you would expect but since it his room he picks the movie. Obviously he is going to pick a horror movie, he loves them. After everything was set up he placed the laptop on his lap and started to play the movie.

"If I stay?" I questioned "Yeah, I'm in the mood for something different." He said. "Have you watched it before?"

"No I haven't, but I remember Bree crying hysterically after watching it." I said sheepishly. I know I'm going to cry if she cried.

"I also haven't watched it yet." He exclaimed

"Don't be mad if I fall asleep, I really am tired. But I'll try to stay awake for you." I said smiling

"S'okay if you fall asleep." he said

I placed my head on his chest and made my self comfortable for the movie a gentle heartbeat lulling me like a hymn. He wrapped his arm around me and we started watching the movie. Quite ironically, Adam fell asleep during the movie and I ended up watching it to the end. I cried, a lot. It was such a beautiful story. Trying not to wake Adam I put his laptop away, and headed to the bathroom to wash my tear stained face. I guess I'm going have to sleep in my room. Adam looks tired so I don't want to disturb him. As I washed my face he entered the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sorry, I kinda dosed of in the middle of the movie." He said

"Its cool, sorry I just want to wash my face before I go to bed. You can go back to sleep, I wont bother you."

"Just sleep here. I basically live in your room with me constantly sleeping there." He laughed

"You sure?" I asked shyly

"Always" he said picking me up walking to his bed. I lied down and he got in behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"G'night Adam." I said sleepily

"Night Chasey. I love you"

"I love you too." I smiled

I fell asleep almost instantly after that. This… this is good. This is something I most defiantly can get use to. Even though my heart will never be complete, I will always have a part of the person I love. Adam.

 **Hey guys! i know i'm an idiot. first im saying im going to leave this story then i just continue it. weird... but anyway here is another chapter. School starts again monday. ugh. anyway PLEASE go read my other story 'Diamond Absolutes'. It's also an Adam/chase fanfic. Anyway thanks to UNKNOWNDIVA for always helping me. LOve you lots. Please leave a comment and thank you guys for reading! byeeee**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Starry paths (part 1)

 **hey people! first of all i would like to thank you each and every one of you who takes the time to sit down and read my fanfictions. I personally just want to thank you guys because your support means the world to me. every time i get the notification that one of you have commented my heart flutters. I love it! Also i am finally done with my exams. I am officially a senior now! I have 2 months of vacation so i will try to write as much as i can! I have already written the second part of this chapter but i'm like super editing it haha. ANYWAY yeah this is the start of the end if i can say so. The build up is finally coming to an end and all will be revealed in the next chapter! Also A personal shout out to my editor unknowndiva, friend you mean a lot to me and thank you for helping me thus far. Anyway i guess you can start reading now! Enjoy!**

 **APerfectNobody: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! It means so much. Here is an other chapter!**

 **DirtKid123: My most loyal reader. Thank you so very much for your constant support. Enjoy this chapter!**

Adam POV

There is a difference between 'love' and 'like'. If you like a flower you will pick it, but if you love a flower you will water it everyday. I know now that I have come to love my little flower. And I also know that Chase loves me. Today we fly to Paris, the city of love. I am really exited to explore the city, to see the attractions, to try French cuisine. I'm planning on asking Chase out while we are in Paris. I have the entire thing planned in my head. I have woken up a bit earlier then the rest of the family, so decide that I might as well get ready for the flight. I carefully loosen my hold on Chase and instantly regret it as he wakes up.

"Hey go back to sleep, it's early and I didn't mean to wake you." I say softly

"Bubblegum… Cheese…"

"Hahaha okay yeah you need to go back to sleep buddy." I smile

"Hmm" He says groggily

Bubblegum cheese, how interesting… Anyway I finally get up and rummage through my closet for something to wear. I decided on a jean with a plain white T-shirt and my air force 1's. I finally head towards the bathroom and turn on the shower. After letting the water run for a while I finally get in, enjoying the warm droplets running carelessly down my body. After what seems like hours I finally exit the shower and get dressed. I quickly brush my teeth and put on some cologne that Tasha bought for me. I take a quick glace at the clock and see that it's still an hour before we leave for the airport. I decide to wake Chase and go check if the rest of the family is up and getting ready. As I enter the room I see Chase all curled up the blankets like a little baby. My little baby…

"Chasey, come on buddy it's time to wake up." I gently shake him "You have to get ready for our flight" I say softly

"Tired…" he groans

"I know buddy. Come you have to wake up and get ready, you can sleep on the plane if you want to okay?" I reply laughingly

"Fine." He sits up stretching out his arms, indicating that he wants a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and gently squeezed him.

"Haha there we go." I smile "I'm going to check if everyone else is awake okay?"

"Okay. By the way, you smell really nice." He says smiling

"Thanks Chasey! Anyway, go get ready. I will bring you clothes and put them on the bed."

"Okii." He smiles

As Chase enters the bathroom I leave and quickly get him clothes from his room. We don't have a lot of clothes available at the moment since we packed up most of it yesterday. As I am looking through his closet I spot a pair of jeans and some sneakers. I also grab a black T-shirt with something written on it. I turn it around and read the text: 'someone is reading my shirt.' How people come up with these things will always fathom me. Anyway I return to my room and place the clothes on the bed. I also take a hoodie from my closet and place it next to his clothes since its cold outside. I finally make my way to the rest of the family to check if they are awake. As I reach Bree's room I place a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She says peeking out the door

"Morning Bree" I greet while hugging her "Wow your also ready to go?" I state surprised

"Morning Adam, and yeah all of us are ready actually. Tasha is busy downstairs making breakfast and MR Davenport is checking if we got everything like passports and stuff. And Leo is I don't know." She shrugs while laughing

"So it's only Chase that isn't ready yet." I say nonchalantly

"Yep, but it's weird since he is usually the one who wakes up early and things." She replies

"Haha I know why he's tired. We watched if I stay last night or well this morning after you went to bed." I say laughingly

"Oh okay that's understandable. Um… you know Chase loves you right?" She says nervously

"Duh we are brothers, or well kinda. But yeah obviously." I reply calmly

"Adam…" she sighs "I know it's not my place to tell you this, but Cha-"

"Chase loves me more than a brother? Oh yeah I'm well aware of that." I say laughing

"What?" She asks confused

"Well I also love Chase more than a brother, and I kinda overheard you guys talking when Chase was sick and I had to go to the bathroom." I state smiling

"Adam… What the actual fuck." She states dumbfounded

"I'm not stupid Bree, or well I am I little but you get my point." I say while laughing at her

"Well in that case," She pulls me in for a tight hug "I am so relieved. I was so worried about Chase." She says while sighing

"Thanks Bree, your support means a lot. I already told MR Davenport and he's chilled with it all. I also told Leo about it" I say nonchalantly

"Oh wow I didn't expect MR D to be cool with it. Anyway I think breakfast is ready. Let's go eat because I'm starving." She says laughing

"Let's bounce." I say while also laughing

Chase POV

I really am not a morning person unless I get my sleep. Unfortunately, today is one of those days where I just want to kick everything that moves and just go back to sleep. But sadly I can't because I have to get ready for our flight. Don't get me wrong, I'm really exited for Paris, it's just I'm feeling rather down. Anyway I decide to get ready. Adam just left to get me clothes so I might as well take a shower now. I enter the bathroom and turn on the shower, allowing it to run a while for the water to get warm. I finally enter and shiver at the instant change in temperature. Finally getting use to the water, I close my eyes and savor the calming feeling of the water trickling down my body. I hear someone in the room so I presume it's Adam with my clothes.

I exit the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I quickly fix my hair and brush my teeth. As I enter the room I can see my clothes neatly folded and placed on the bed. He's so sweet and caring. I envy the person who will be lucky enough to be married to him. I quickly get dressed and put on my shoes. It's cold and windy outside and I don't want get sick before our trip. I only have one hoodie but I packed it in last night. Before I exit the room I spot the hoodie on the end of the bed. Maybe Adam forgot it? I pick it up and make my way to the rest of the family. I soon enter the kitchen and see Adam and Tasha

"Good morning Tasha" I say smiling tiredly

"Good morning honey, I made pancakes and bacon. Eat up so we can get on the road." Tasha says while hugging me. "Bree, Leo and Donald are already outside packing the luggage."

"I will get my bags quickly and take it to them." I say tiredly

"No need, Adam already did that for you. Anyway if you would excuse me I gotta go finish my make-up." She says while walking off

"Thanks for getting my bags Adam. Oh I think you forgot your hoodie." I say while he wraps his arms around my waist

"Always a pleasure, and no haha I didn't forget it, I actually left it for you since its cold outside and apparently raining in Paris, so I don't want you getting sick or anything." He says smiling

"Oh, now I feel like an idiot."I say while burying my face into his chest, smiling.

"You get use to it after a while." He says laughing "You still tired?" he asks while caressing my hair

"If you don't stop I will fall asleep in your arms like right now haha." I say smiling tiredly into the crook of his neck.

"I'll that as a yes." He laughs "Don't worry you can sleep in the car and on the plane." He says nonchalantly

"That is speaking for itself. Anyway, how are we gonna fit all the luggage in to one car?" I ask curiously

"MR Davenport rented a SUV so yeah we are sorted."He says smiling

"Okay guys I'm all done with my make-up. Let's do this! I'm so exited!" Tasha says excitingly

"We will be right there, I just gotta go to the bathroom quickly." Adam says and loosens his arms around me as he leaves for the bathroom.

I already miss him, his scent, his warmth and every fiber of his being. I've become so attached to Adam that my body has physically developed a need for him. I just want to be in his arms forever and always. Finally the cold hits me and I put Adam's hoodie on. It drapes from my small frame. It looks so funny on me, it's huge! Finally Adam returns and as soon as he sees me he freezes in his tracks and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You look so freaking adorable!" He rushes over to me and envelopes me into a tight hug

"No I don't. I look stupid." I say shying away from his embrace feeling embarrassed

"Hey… Chase it really looks okay. There really is nothing wrong with it. You look so cute and huggable."He smiles

"Fine, but I trust you. If people laugh at me it's your fault." I say shyly

"I really don't know why someone would laugh at someone as special as you." He smiles and hugs me. Bree comes in and tells that its time to go.

*time skip – at airport*

"Okay guys, our flight as been slightly delayed because of the terrible weather. Our next flight leaves in an hour or so. Here are your tickets; we meet here in half an hour okay?" MR Davenport says, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"What are we gonna do for half an hour?" Leo complains

"There are a few shops around here, go check them out." MR Davenport replies

"Come Leo, I think I saw a candy store back there. I will buy you something if it will keep you quiet." Bree says laughingly

"Now we are talking."He exclaims smiling deviously

They both make their way to the shop. MR Davenport and Tasha went to check something about our flight, something about our seating that got mixed up. I gently tug on Adam's shirt and he immediately turns around and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Something wrong Chase?" He asks concerned

"No, just tired." I smile sleepily

"You know, I saw a café at the entrance of the airport. I'll stick you for a milkshake if you want one?" he offers

"Really?" I smile biting my lip

"Yeah, my treat." He smiles

"Okay sure, I don't see why not. We don't have to be back for at least thirty minutes." I say while nodding

Adam nods and we make our way to café. Not much later we arrive at the café and head to our seats. Finally seated and settled, the waitress arrives at our bench and offers us the menu. We kindly decline since we don't have much time before our flight leaves, so we only order two milkshakes; a chocolate and vanilla.

"I hope they don't take too long with our shakes." I sigh tiredly

"Cheer up buddy, it's not everyday you get to go to Paris." He smiles

"I know, it's just I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling down lately and I get so annoyed quite fast even if it is for the most stupid reasons." I say frowning while fiddling with my sleeves

"Why didn't you tell me bout this?" he asks annoyed

"I'm sorry. I only recently realized it Adam."I say also a little annoyed

"It's fine, just in future tell me if something's wrong okay?" he smiles sadly

"Yeah-yeah anyway did you-"

"Here you guys go, one chocolate and one vanilla milkshake." The waitress smiled

"Thank you so much um -" Adam replies as he reads her name tag "-Mia." He smiles

"Pleasure kind sir." She smiles and walks off "By the way, that hoodie totally works for you." She winked as she walked past me

"See I told you that you look adorable." He laughs teasingly

"Shut up." I smile while blushing

We enjoyed our milkshakes as well as each others company. Talking about what we were going to do once we reach Paris and where we are going to go first and such.

"Hold on," Adam takes out his phone and answers it "Uh huh, okay will do. Okay we'll see you know. Bye." Adam hangs up "We have to go now, our flight is ready." He smiles genuinely

"Paris here we come!" I say excitingly "Will you go pay? I just want to go freshen up in the restroom quickly."

"Okii, must I wait for you outside the restroom?" he offers

"Mkay, after you pay you can go to MR Davenport and them. I will catch up." I say tiredly

He nods and I make my way towards the restrooms. I genuinely can't wait for Paris. I enter the restroom and quickly wash my face. After washing my face I look at myself in the mirror. I don't actually look as bad as I thought I would. It's still normal me, but with a hoodie that hangs just above my knees and the sleeves covering my arms entirely. I laugh at myself and make my way to MR Davenport. On my way I feel a little dizzy and I realize that I'm lost. I find a bench nearby and sit down.

Adam POV

"Thank you for your great service Mia." I say smiling

"It's quite a pleasure to serve people who appreciate the hard work." She says laughing "You guys make a cute couple by the way." She says genuinely

"Oh wow haha thanks, but we are not a couple… yet."I laugh

"I understand. Oh and tell him the hoodie doesn't look bad on him at all." She smiles "And enjoy your flight."

"Thanks, I will. And I will also tell him. Goodbye." I say while waving

I make my way back to MR Davenport end the rest of the family. On my way I see Chase sitting on a bench. Why the hell would he sit here in the middle of no where? I quickly make my way towards him.

"Chase? Why are you sitting here?" I ask confused

"I don't feel so good. I'm dizzy and tired." He says hoarsely

"Can you walk?" I ask with concern evident in my voice

"I-I don't think so." He replies tiredly

"Okay, come on buddy." I carefully pick him up and carry him bridal style

I make my way to MR Davenport and the rest. After a while I finally see them and instantly they all rush over to me, concern clearly evident in their faces.

"What happened? Chase are you okay?" MR Davenport asks

"I'm fine MR Davenport, I just started to feel dizzy so I decided to sit down. Adam luckily found me and helped me." Chase reassures

"Okay, but Chase if you don't feel good I think we should postpone the trip." MR Davenport states

"NO! I mean no it's fine really. Just a little dizzy, that's all." Chase retorts

"Okay, well our flight is leaving shortly so I guess we can get going. Are you guys ready?" MR Davenport asks excitingly

"YEAH!" We all exclaimed simultaneously

Mini time skip – on the airplane,

"Okay guys, sorry about the seating mix up but it's not the end of the world. Chase you and Adam will sit together. Bree you and Leo will sit together behind them. Tasha and I will be in the other section of the plane. Just behave yourselves okay? Adam you're in charge." MR Davenport says while smiling

"Don't worry big D we will be fine." Leo replies

"Okay, then I will see you guys when we land!" MR Davenport says as he walks off

"Bye MR Davenport." Chase says tiredly

We took our seats and got ready for the plane to take off. The take off is the worst part of flying. Because of the turbulence the plane is all shaky and it just gets you on your nerves. Unneeded stress is how I would describe it. Also Chase has been acting weird lately. I really thought things were going good and that he finally is 'better' again. He just keeps saying he's tired but come on, we are bionic super humans. We aren't supposed to be so tired all the time. But whatever it is, I will stand by Chase and water my little flower.

 **There we go! Are you feeling meh? Hahaha! Sorry if this was tooooo long. Love you guys and please please pleaseeee review. Love you guys so much**

 **DylanQ out**


	10. Chapter 9

Starry Paths PT2

 **HEY PEOPLE! SO I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY YOU KNOW... BUT THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE I HATE THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS PART TWO. WHICH MEANS PART 3 IS STILL COMING. I JUST REALLY I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL WITH THE WAY THAT THE CHAPTER TURNED OUT. WHEN I WAS BUSY WRITING IT, I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE WORD COUNT WAS SO HIGH. ALMOST 4K WORDS. I JUST FELT DROOPY AND IRRITATED WITH THE CHAPTER AND SO I THOUGHT I COULD NOT JUST KEEP ON. SO THATS WHY IT'S GOING TO BE 3 PARTS. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I PERSONALLY THINK ITS MY WORST ONE BY FAR. BUT NEVERTHELESS, ENJOY! ALSO I SEE THERE ARE SOUTH AFRICANS READING MY STORY AS WELL. I SAY HELLO TO YOU GUYS FROM CAPE TOWN!**

 **BUTTERCUPSRAINBOWSQUAD: Thank you for reading my story and the kind words. enjoy the chapter.**

 **DIRTKID123: You are a star! Thank you for reading.**

 **APerfectNobody: Hello! Thank you for reading! And i know the longer the better but it's hard to write so long haha. anyway enjoy!**

Adam POV

The take off wasn't so bad after all. A little shaky when we went up into the air, but nevertheless everything was okay. Once the plane started to gain altitude it was smooth sailing from there on. Quite ironic actually. Currently Chase and I are bickering about which movie we are gonna watch. Obviously I'll let him pick the movie in the end, but I won't go down without a fight. He's anyway going to fall asleep pretty soon I assume. If I could compare him to something judging by his moodiness and tiredness, it would be a pregnant person. But luckily we don't have to worry about such problems. Not that it would be a problem though.

"But I don't care if you want to watch The Last Giant Chase, it's for babies anyway." I retort laughingly

"No it is not." He looks at me with puppy eyes "Please I really want to watch it." He replies

"Your super tired and you look like your about to fall asleep any second now. So I don't think it is fair that you pick the movie." I say while shrugging

"I will stay awake, please Adam." Chase begs

"Okay, but only because you are gonna fall asleep and I will get to tell you I told you so." I laugh

He rolled his eyes and punched me on the arm with a small grin steadily creeping on to his face. I really enjoy these moments between us, the mindless chatter about nothing and everything. To be honest I've grown to love the way Chase converses with others. The way his eyes spark up when one mentions something of interest towards him and the way he looses himself when he delves a little too deep into a conversation. Truly an amazing, kind, smart and wonderful person but sadly few get to see the true Chase, but only because we live in a fucked up generation where judging a book by its cover is an understatement. What boggles my mind is that there is absolutely nothing wrong with his cover. He is beyond words, beautiful on the in and outside.

Personally I am thankful, I am so very thankful that he even bothers to talk to me. Not because I have a lack in self confidence or something, that would be a lie, but because he is such a precious and shy character. His being can be so uplifting towards almost anything. He en kindles many fires in my heart, fires that will burn endlessly for him, forever and always. I was right about my statement earlier, a familiar thud on my shoulder indicating that he fell asleep. I gently remove his headphones and intertwine our fingers. I decide that it would be wise to try and get some sleep but after a while I could sense an ominous presence watching us.

To my luck, this presence is not very good at hiding. I notice smallish boy sitting in front of us, constantly peering over the back of his seat. He looks at me but as soon as I catch him peaking he ducks his head and the little game continues on for a while. Every now and then I make a funny face which causes the latter to laugh. Not much later a beautiful girl appears next to the young boy, joining our little game. Judging by her looks she is about 17 or perhaps a bit older?

"Truly sorry about my little brother," She apologizes, a thick British accent present "he gets a little carried away sometimes. I assure you his intentions are only good." The girl smiles sincerely

"Haha I'm sure it is. I love your accent by the way." I compliment

"Ah thank you, quite a flattering chap you are." She blushes at the comment

"No problem, my name is Adam by the way and this is Chase, my-"

"Boyfriend?" the little boy interrupts, smirking

"Tyler! Sorry about that, once again he means good." The girl apologizes

"And once again it is okay," I laugh "he is my brother. Well adopted brother. It's a complicated family but nevertheless we all love each other still." I smile

"And that is how all should be." She smiles "My name is Emma by the way, and this is my little brother Tyler." She laughs

"Nice to meet you." I laugh

I guess the flight wasn't going to be so boring after all. At least I will have good company since I predict that Chase is going to sleep the entire flight. I just hope that he'll feel a little better after he gets some sleep and I hope that he enjoys our trip to Paris.

Chase POV

The take off was okay I guess. To be honest I'm too tired to care about anything. I'm not sleeping properly nor am I eating properly. I started having nightmares again. The ones where Adam basically kills me because of the pathetic feelings I have for him. What makes it unfair is that the more time I spend with him the worse things get. I sometimes zone out, daydreaming about the 'what if's' and how things would be if he felt the same about me. The more I try to distance myself from him the closer he forces himself on to me. As if he needs to be there to save me from succumbing to my own problems yet he remains oblivious to the fact that he is the one who conjures them. I yearn for his love and crave his touch but sadly love is a war and getting hurt is inevitable.

I fell asleep while watching the movie with Adam. He is probably going to tell me 'I told you so'. But nevertheless I enjoy our little playful arguments about the most stupid things sometimes. I sort of knew that Adam was going to let me pick the movie but I was surprised that he gave in so quickly. I think I passed out where the giant took the little girl out of her bed. Quite a weird movie judging by the first few scenes but I'm sure it's a great movie. My hand feels warm and a little sweaty. Judging by the strong grip I assume its Adam but to be honest who else would even considering holding my hand.

I don't get it, I just don't understand why people are so cruel to me. People constantly spread rumors about me or make fun of me. It always comes back to Trent. I hate him so much! I know we should not hate but God forgive me because I do. Words cannot describe how much I hate him. I'm on a plane going to Paris and he still bothers me. Hopefully in future references things will improve. A voice stirs me from my thoughts. It's soft and calming but judging by the pitch it's a female's voice. No matter how hard I try I don't recognize it. Curiosity takes over and I slowly force my eyes open.

"Yeah well I don't know about that, personally I think... Hey Chasey!" Adam smiles brightly

"H-hi." I smile shyly

"Hello there." The strange voice from earlier greets

"Chase this is Emma and her little brother Tyler." Adam introduces

"Hello Emma. Hey there little man." I greet smiling

"Adam has told me a lot about you." Emma smiles genuinely

"All good things I hope." I laugh nervously

"Always Chasey, always" Adam smiles genuinely

I'm in a way happy that Adam even bothered talking about me. At least he didn't say anything bad or well I sure hope he didn't. Emma seems really nice and her little brother is adorable. I quickly realized while I was talking to her that she has a thick British accent. We continued talking for a while. We laughed about a few things and we just got to know each other better. Some way into our conversation Tyler ended up on my lap and Emma was sitting next to Adam. I'm truly happy that we encountered them on our little journey, mostly because Adam seems happy. I felt so bad earlier, just leaving him to watch a movie he didn't even want to watch. Luckily Emma kept him company.

Someway into our conversation Tyler fell asleep on my lap. Being the kind person that I am, I didn't mind at all. I think we are still a few hours away from landing. Adam and Emma are debating something that has to do with favorite animal or something. My heart fluttering each time he strokes his thumb over my hand. Suddenly a wave of tiredness washes over me and I too succumb into a peaceful slumber.

Adam POV

Hours went by talking about almost everything. I am really happy that we stumbled upon Emma and Tyler during this flight. I learned that Emma was actually 19 and that she and Tyler are going to Paris to visit their grandparents. Chase fell asleep sometime during our conversation and Tyler was sleeping on his lap. They look adorable and peaceful. It makes me question a few things though. Will Chase want children someday? Will I be a good father? Will I be able to take care of Chase someday? Luckily I don't have to worry about those things anytime soon. I suddenly feel I little tired so I decide why not take a nap.

TIME SKIP

That nap did me good. I feel fresh as a daisy. I also see Chase who is sound asleep with little Tyler in his arms. After a while a familiar beep noise fills the plane indicating that the captain is about to make an announcement.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Charles de Gaulle Airport shortly."

Ah finally, it's about time. I quickly take Tyler from Chase's lap and place him his seat in front of us. I realized Emma returned to her seat sometime while I was napping.

"And he finally awakes," Emma laughs as I place Tyler on the seat "are you feeling rested?" She asks politely

"Haha yeah thank you. Sorry for dosing off, I thought a nap would do me good." I smile

"Glad to hear that. Thank you for everything. Your company was much appreciated."She returns the smile

"Likewise Emma, I'll see you once we land." I smile while making my way back to my seat

As I take my seat I use this as an opportunity to really just… look at Chase. His pale complexion compliments his dark brown hair. I notice the dark circles forming below his eyes due to lack of sleep. I notice that his breathing is slightly uneven and every now and then a frown creeps onto his face indicating that there are unpleasant things at work in his mind. He has lost weight, not that he even has anything to lose. He is so God damn frail already. I'm going to lose my mind if he doesn't get better. I decide to finally wake him before I upset myself even more.

"Chase. Chase wake up were going to land in a few minutes." I shake him slightly

"A-Adam?" he questions

"Yeah buddy it's me," I smile softly "you okay?" I frown slightly

"Yeah I'm okay, just had a nightmare s'all."He smiles tiredly

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly

"It's nothing really, just some silly nightmare." He smiles weakly

"Okay well I'm always here if you want to talk about it okay?" I take his hand into mine

"I know Adam." He smiles and squeezes my hand

TIME SKIP- AT AIRPORT

"So how was the flight for you guys?" MR Davenport questions

"Good. A little boring but yeah it was all good." I say earning nods from Bree, Leo and Chase

"Oh I'm glad it was okay," Tasha smiles "Donald I really have to use the restroom."

"Yep I also need to freshen up a bit. Kids if any of you want to use the restroom I suggest that you go now. We meet back here in ten minutes." MR Davenport says while making his way to the restroom.

I don't really need to use the bathroom at the moment. But I need to stretch my legs a bit though; otherwise I'm going to face plant soon. Chase looks a little uneasy but I'm sure he just wants to arrive at the hotel and get some sleep. I see he is walking in the direction of a gift shop. I automatically follow him just to keep an eye on him. As we reach the shop I see him eyeing a ring with the letter A on it. I also spot a ring that looks exactly the same but has the letter C on. I am frightened a bit when he just blatantly stares at the ring. No emotion evident on his face or any signs of life. As place my hand on his shoulder he snaps out of his trance and looks up at me with big eyes. I laugh at the expression and he rests his head on my chest. My arms wrap around his waist instinctively and I envelope him into a tight hug.

"You give the best hugs." He states trailing his hands on my arms

"It's all in the shoulders."I smile looking down at him

"We should properly go now, MR Davenport said we have to be back within ten minutes."He sighs "And I need to use the restroom."

"You go on ahead I just want to check something." I smile

"Okii"

I wait a bit for him until he is no longer in my sight. I turn my attention back to the shop and make my way to the rings I saw earlier and purchase them. After thanking the vendor I placed the rings into my pocket and made my way back to MR Davenport and the rest. On my way back I bump into Chase and we both make our way back to the rest.

Chase POV

After I freshened up a bit I bumped into Adam. We both walked back to the rest of the family. I feel a little better now but I'm still really tired. I know why I am not eating properly and I know why I'm so tired even after I sleep so much. It only occurred to me a while ago or so. I'm depressed. The symptoms match; times where I get irritated quickly at the most stupid things, the constant need for sleep and loss of appetite. It all adds up to depression. Adam doesn't know nor do I want him to know. Even though he is one of the many reasons I am depressed, he is also the only person who brings me joy. He makes me laugh and makes me feel important. I know I'm not strong enough to keep hurting myself like this but to be honest what do I have to loose.

MINI TIME SKIP-at the FOUR SEASONS hotel

Wow, the hotel is breathtaking. Really it is just beyond words and amazing. Its architectural design is really well done and like I said, just breathtaking. Our rooms are huge and really well decorated. I'm pretty sure just having the opportunity to stay in this hotel is worth it all, never mind the attractions. But nevertheless I still want to go see them. Tasha and MR Davenport are sharing the master bedroom obviously but the rest of us get our own rooms with on suite bathrooms. MR Davenport said that we are just going to stay at the hotel for today since its rainy and all. But apparently the weather is better tomorrow.

I don't really have a problem with staying at the hotel but Leo, Bree and Adam are quite upset about it. They fear that boredom will be the death of them. I mean if they are so bored why don't they just watch TV or something? I just finished unpacking so I get to relax the rest of the afternoon. MR Davenport and Tasha aren't going to stay here the entire afternoon though. Apparently he has some friends who invited him and Tasha for dinner. That obviously means that Adam is in charge and we get to order room service. I hope they have Crème Brule. Anyway I decide to go to Adam's room to check if he needs help with unpacking. I place a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Chase." He calls

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask surprised

"Only you would be polite enough to knock so softly and not barge into my room." He smiles as he walks up to me and wraps his arms around me

"Oh," I smile shyly "so what's on your agenda for the rest of the afternoon?" I question

"Well I don't really know. Leo suggested that we play pranks on the people living in the hotel." He laughs

"Count me out I don't want to get in trouble while we are here." I role my eyes

"Come on, it will be fun. We knock on their doors then run away as fast as you can. They won't know who did it." He laughs

"I really don't know Adam I'm still really tired and not feeling so well." I say frustrated, holding back tears

"Hey Chase, its okay calm down." He sits on the bed and places me on his lap "what's wrong." He asks sternly with concern clear in his voice

"I-I-I d-don't want to c-cry now."I sob into his chest

"Chasey its okay, just let it out."He states as he rubs soothing circles on my back "I'm here"

I'm so frustrated with myself. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry while we are in Paris. I really want to have fun with them but I'm just too tired and weak at the moment to run. I don't want to weigh them down. Now I feel like total shit because I'm once again crying in front of Adam. I don't know what I'm going to do. Don't get me wrong I appreciate him comforting me but I'm so sick and tired of crying.

Adam POV

Well this is really upsetting. I thought things were okay with Chase. I'm quite mad at him at the moment. I'm bad because he lied to me and he promised me that he's okay. He just keeps saying that he's tired that's all. Clearly something else is bothering him and he's hiding it from me. But judging by his current state of being I'm not going to force it out of him. I'll wait until tomorrow to talk to him about this. For now I just have to make him stop crying because each time a sob escapes his mouth my heart breaks a little.

After what seems like an hour he finally cried himself to sleep in my arms. Tasha and MR Davenport left early for there little event tonight so it's just basically us. Well that includes Bree and Leo as well. I decide to take Chase to the living room. There is a big fireplace with a TV hanging above it. I place Chase down on the couch gently, trying not to wake him. Luckily it's one of those gas fireplaces. I start a fire and grab a blanket to cover him. I still need to do a few things before we go play some pranks on people. No I'm not selfish for leaving Chase here. I also need some fun time and some quality time with my sister and step brother.

Chase POV

The comforting sound of fire crackling has awoken me. My eyes feel heavy and my body hurts. My throat also hurts but that's probably from the crying. I finally slowly force my eyes open. After a few moments my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I'm in the living room on the couch in front of the fireplace curled up in a blanket. I force myself off the couch and the cold hits me. As I wrap my arms around myself I realize that I'm still wearing Adam's hoodie and a smile creeps on to my face. I notice a note on the dining table and a cup next to it.

 _Chase…_

 _I'm sorry about what happened earlier between us. I hope you forgive me and I hope you know that I still love you. Tasha and MR Davenport have already left for their dinner event tonight. Also I lighted the fire because I didn't want you to be cold when you wake up. If you're reading this it means that we are still at the café on the ground floor. You're welcome to come and join us if you are feeling better. If not, enjoy the cup of hot chocolate._

 _\- Adam_

My heart is threatening to jump out of my chest. This was so sweet of him and to even write me a letter. I'm speechless. I don't understand why he said he is sorry. I'm the one who cried and spoiled everything. I should be saying sorry. He also made me hot chocolate. I'm absolutely flabbergasted. My heart filled with pride when I read the note because he didn't even make a spelling mistake.

At the moment I'm considering if I should go down to the café and meet them there. I am feeling better but I'm not in the mood for lots of people. Watching TV in front of a fireplace while drinking hot chocolate sounds much more inviting at the moment. I decide to rather stay here and watch TV. I switch to the cooking channel because I find it interesting. After a while my eyes feel heavy and I slowly drift into a peaceful slumber.

 **AAANNNNDDDD SCENE. HAHA OHH BTW MY STORY IS ALMOST AT A END. :( I KNOW I SUCK... I THINK THERE ARE LIKE 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS LEFT? AFTER THAT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE DIAMOND ABSOLUTES HAHAHA. SUPER EXITED FOR THAT. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING. LOVEEE YOU GUYS**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 starry paths PART 3

 **Okay! I know I know. I am such a bad person for not posting in sooooooo long. But alas here it is. I am almost finished with this story. I was just like extremely busy and yeah. don't Hate mehhh Cause I love allll of ya gorgeous people. When I read your reviews my hart melts to see people actually like this story.**

 **ALSO. I rushed the chapter. I was up until like 3 this morning to finish this cause you guys deserve it. Take note, the next chapter will describe in detail what happens at the end of this chapter. Nevertheless my lovies. ENJOYYYYY**

Chase POV

I wake up with a spring in my step. I quickly rush through the shower and throw on some clothes. I don't know why but for some reason I feel super good about today. I feel lighter, happier and just positive about things for once. After tidying up my room I make my way toward the kitchen. As soon as I enter the kitchen I can see the Adam standing at the counter with his back turned to me.

"Good morning Adam." I wait a bit but no reply "Adam?" I notice he's holding my phone in his hand and my heart drops

"What the fuck is this? All this bullshit you're writing in your phone's diary?" Disgust seeping through his words

"Adam I can explain. Its ju-"

"It's WHAT? Chase I am your brother! This is wrong! I am going to be sick." My heart breaks

"Ple-please… No" My voice cracks, tears rushing down my cheeks

"The worst part is" He laughs with so much disgust "Is the fucking fact that you thought I would in ANY fucking way be interested in you. A pathetic loser." His nose scrunches up in disgust.

I can't breath. The pain in my chest is unbearable. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make the tears stop. I don't… I feel my conciseness fade and all goes black.

BREE POV

I am super exited for today! We are going sight seeing and shopping and just exploring Paris how we see fit. I just hope today will be filled with positive vibes and happiness. I'm kind of referring to Chase because once again I'm really worried about him. Everything went well until yesterday. He just shut himself out and shied away from us. When we got back from the café he was passed out in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket. Adam didn't look very happy when he saw Chase because he mentioned something about wanting to talk to him about something personal. Being the good sister that I am I chose not to meddle with them.

Adam is quite nervous today. I think he's planning on telling Chase that he feels the same way about him. I really hope all goes well. Chase deserves someone who makes him happy and protected. Adam mentioned something about giving him a promise ring on the Eiffel Tower. It's so cheesy but adorable and I hope that they will be happy together. Meanwhile I'll be very happy going shopping with MR Davenport's credit card.

Tasha POV

Today is going to be absolutely fabulous. Sight seeing, French cuisine and many more. It's the city of love for crying out loud. Speaking of love, I talked to Chase before we left yesterday for dinner. My heart bleeds for him. So much pain and suffering at such a young age is terrible. It's really just unfair to be honest. When we talked I could sense that something was off so I indirectly asked him what's worrying him so much. He told me everything. From Trent bullying him and everyone mocking him for no reason at all but that's the least of what's bothering him. The main reason he's so sad lately is because of Adam.

At first I was a little confused when he mentioned Adam. Every time I see him with Adam he looks relaxed and genuinely happy. The more he explained his scenario the more I understood why he is so upset. He is in between worlds at the moment. He really loves Adam but it's starting to hurt him. He also said that he's trying to distance himself from Adam because he scared. Chase is so afraid that Adam is going to break his heart. Despite Chase being so smart, he is very oblivious to the fact that he's hurting himself a lot more by distancing himself from Adam.

When we arrived at the hotel Adam requested that he wanted to talk to me about something. I was shocked but filled with joy when we talked. He revealed that he also has feelings for Chase. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when he told me because finally things are turning out good in the end. Chase will be happy and that at the moment is all that matters. It breaks me to see him in such a state of sadness and depression. Hopefully things will turn out great in the end.

Adam POV

Well today is the day. Today I confess to Chase. I'm ready for it despite the nervousness. I'm not only ready to be with Chase, but I'm ready to start a new life and a new adventure with him at my side, hand in hand. After all he's gone through I think he deserves to be happy. I plan on giving him the ring while we are on the tower, under the stars. I know it's cheesy and cliché but Chase deserves a happily ever after. I'm a little mad at him because of what happened yesterday but I chose to rather leave it before I upset him more.

I actually wanted to talk to him to find out if he is okay. I got quite a fright yesterday when he just started crying like that. I thought about a few reasons to why he cried but none of them added up. The possibility of him being depressed also popped up but it can't be true. I mean we have gotten so close lately and I thought that was what he wanted. I have also noticed that he is trying to distance himself from me. Nevertheless I won't let anything get in my way today. Today I tell Chase that I feel the same about him and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me.

When we returned at the hotel room last night Chase was asleep on the couch. Bree and Leo both went to bed directly after we returned but I wasn't that tired. I watched TV a bit until MR Davenport and Tasha returned from their dinner. After they went to bed I decided to get in behind Chase and wrapped my arms around his waist and fell asleep like that on the couch. Sometime during the night Chase had a nightmare, again, and I comforted him. After that I took him to bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep which didn't take very long then I made my way to my own room. Like always I'm up a bit earlier than the rest so I decide to get ready for the day. I throw on my usual attire and head to the TV. All my actions come to a halt due to a blood chilling scream. Chase. I rush towards his room.

Chase POV

I can hear a voice, rough yet soothing at the same time. The words are faint but linger in my mind, shouting at my brain to WAKE up. Everything rushes back to me. Feeling returns and I can feel warm arms lifting me up, my head aimlessly falling onto what seems to be a shoulder. The scent radiating from the body is pure bliss, millions of photoreceptors react to the neurological messages coursing through my body. I force eyes open only to be greeted by a pair of warm chocolate ones. Adam. Adam… Oh God he hates me. I start to panic, gasping for breath.

"Chase! Calm down!"

"N-No please! I'm s-s-sorry p-pl-please." I plead, tears rushing forcefully down my face

"Shhh it's okay. Chase look at me. Look at me!" I once again force my eyes open "It's me Chasey, I'm here." Adam sooths

"Y-y-you ha-hate me. You said you could nev-"

"Whoa there Chase." He envelopes his arms around me, squeezing gently "I would never say I hate you, ever, you had a nightmare. I heard you scream and I came as fast as I could." He smiles while gently raking his hand through my hair

"Nightmare… I just don't understand why I keep having them. They are usually about the same thing but this one was unbearable." I shudder at the thought

"Want to talk about it?" He smiles sadly

I just shake my head and take his hand in mine. God knows it's the only thing keeping me from completely giving in and fading away. To be honest grabbing his hand was almost instinctive, it was as if my body knows what's best for me. Adam just nods and hugs me. I feel bad for not talking to him about it but I am not taking any chances. The last thing I need is to relive that horrible nightmare.

"I am going to start breakfast. Why don't you go get ready and then come to the kitchen when your done. Just take your time and relax Chase, were on vacation. Relaxing should come as easily as walking" He chuckles softly, loosening his arms around me

"N-no, please, stay. Please."I ask softly

"Always" he whispers

"Always"

Adam POV

Just a few more hours and then everything will be better. No more sad songs, no more thinking about regrets. No more negativity. Chase fell asleep again after I went to check up on him. Not much time has gone by but in the meantime I managed to make breakfast for everyone. A thought that occurred to me just as I finished making the breakfast was that we are in a city with some of the best food in the world, and here I am making pancakes. Oh well at least it is the thought that counts… Everyone else is up and ready for the day except for Chase, who is asleep. I am going to wake him and then we can finally start the day, our day.

*Time Skip* **DON'T HATE ME LOL**

Chase POV

"I think you all agree with me when I say Paris is hands down the most beautiful city, like, ever." Leo states

"I totally agree with you. I'm just sad that the day is almost over." Bree replies

"There is always tomorrow. We still have like three days here." I reply

"That's also true" Leo nods his head at the statement

Today was really fun. Experiencing the food, culture and beautiful architecture of the city is just a few of the many things we did today. All that's left is the Eiffel tower. Adams has been getting on my nerves the entire day though. It's as if he is present in body but absent in mind. A lost ember dwindling through the narrow streets of a hallow mind. I don't know what to do about it because I don't know what the hell is wrong. And I really doubt asking him what's wrong will help in anyway since the only reply I'll get is "Yup", with him popping the p. Alas, I won't allow such childishness to spoil my day. Cut your nose to spoil your face.

"Your awfully quiet Adam, is everything alright sweetie?" Tasha asks

"I'm fine Tasha, just a little tired, s'all."

"Yeah-yeah that's great-"Leo interrupts"-Look guys, we're finally at the tower." He states excitingly

As we all laugh at Leo's eagerness, we make our way towards the tower. After arriving at the tower, my entire body starts shaking. I really did not realize that the tower is going to be so high up and I also didn't realize that the tower freaking sways at the top. Saying that I'm terrified will be an understatement in comparison to the amount of anxiety and fear that's coursing through my body. Without hesitation I grab Adam's hand, intertwining our fingers, locking the grip. I gaze up with the intention to catch his attention but all he does is look away. What have I done wrong?

My heart drops at this and causes that… gnawing feeling in my stomach, a pit, swirling with fears and regrets, causing me to question every fiber of my being. Analyzing all the actions performed and words spoken up to this point. Nothing makes sense anymore and quite frankly I'm starting to give in to the though of letting it 'slip'. Everything will be so much easier.

All these runaway thoughts are thoughts of a helpless hallow, seeking sovereignless souls, seeking an escape from the unnerving, swirling thoughts of doubt. Seeking closure. As ash seeketh embers, I yearn for a life of bliss and serenity.

"Okay guys, you've got 20 minutes then we have to head back to the hotel. It's going to rain soon and we have a dinner reservation at a very fancy molecular gastronomy restaurant." Mr. Davenport announces

"Aren't you coming up with us MR Davenport?"

"No thank you. I've been up there a few times in my life. I've never had a fear of heights until I got to the top of the tower." MR Davenport says

"Wow thanks, as if I wasn't scared enough." I say sarcastically

"And I'll be up there with you Chase." Adam states, squeezing my hand

"Yeah Chase. Don't forget about me and Leo." Bree says putting her arm around my shoulder

"Okay then. Let's do this."

 ***ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE CLIMBING STAIRS LOL***

"Oh my gosh, is gorgeous." I say looking at the city

"Isn't it?" Adam replies

"Guys, MR Davenport just texted me, we gotta get going." Bree says, not looking up from her phone

"You guys go ahead, I'll be down just now, I wanna take a few pictures."

"Sure thing Chase, Adam, you coming? Leo asks

"I'll stay with Chase. Bree, you know what to tell MR Davenport." Adam gives Bree a sided nod

"I will do" Bree says biting her lip, smiling "I'll see you guys" with that she turns and leaves with Leo

"That was strange?" I ask confused

"Maybe a little" Adam chuckles softly "But you know how she is." He says as his face drops, showing no expression. He sighs

"There you do it again!" I exclaim throwing up my arms in defeat

"What?" He questions bluntly

"You've been like this the entire day Adam! You smile but then it drops again just like that. And no matter what I say or do, you just don't react!" My face starts to redden as I try to fight back the tears

"Chase-"

"No don't. Just don't Adam. You don't know how much pain you inflict. Words hurt a lot." My voice breaks, tears start to swell, blurring my vision

"But-"

"No Adam. You don't understand the things I'll do for you. But your actions, they break me. They show regret. I makes me want to give up and-."

"Chase I love you."

Just as I was about to continue I was cut off by a pair of lips, so easily falling on to mine. After a moment I finally register what's happening. Adam is kissing me. The person that caused me sleepless nights, the person that opened my eyes to the beauty of the world, the person that taught me love is something you have to fight for. That person, Adam Davenport, is kissing me.

With that I let go. Tears start rushing down my face, embedding their burning presence on my cheeks. My eyes close without hesitation, capturing a last glimpse of Adam. My arms fold around his neck for much needed support. I start to follow the melodious rhythm of his lips and melt into the kiss, savoring the tenderness behind the love. His lips are rough yet gentle. This is pure bliss. This is closure. This… is love.


End file.
